Recent advances in cancer treatment and management have led to more persons living longer with cancer, and with increasing frequency these people receive their continuing treatment, rehabilitation and terminal care in their own communities. Currently, however, there are no regular recurring community-based continuing education programs available to assist the 28,000 registered nurses in Washington State obtain the knowledge base necessary to provide quality cancer nursing. Nurses coordinating cancer care and participating in the developing multidisciplinary approach to cancer treatment are the key to the success of cancer programs, but preparation for this significant nursing function must be available and accessible to community nurses. The proposed project has two broad objectives: 1. to implement a cancer nursing curriculum which includes cancer prevention and detection, as well as the nursing management of specific aspects of cancer treatment, rehabilitation and terminal care in communities that are geographically removed from cancer centers and 2. to implement a communication network for cancer nurses in this region so that they may consult with one another regarding the nursing management of problems faced by the cancer patient and involved family, and incorporate into their knowledge and practice new findings related to cancer, cancer treatment and cancer nursing research. The objecive of the methodology is to provide the nurse participants with selected learning activities and clinicial experiences, implemented by a traveling core faculty. Nurse leaders and community physicians, state educational institutions and cancer agencies in selected communities will be involved so that quality cancer nursing skills and positive and hopeful attitudes are developed in the settings in which they ultimately will be practiced.